Green Bean
by WickedK24601
Summary: Fiyero arrives at Shiz to find that his life ends up changing very much due to a girl he meets on his very first day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wicked fanfic. It is my favorite musical of all time and I'm a little scared because i don't want to ruin it for anyone. I have a couple more chapters read, so if you like it please comment and share your thoughts. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: There are some quotes from the show and alltough i wish they were mine, they are not.**

* * *

"WAKE UP!"  
The sound of a girls voice awoke him suddenly, just in time to see a rather large book flying towards his face. Instinctively he brought his arm up to cover his precious face. He let out a small whimper when the edge of the book made contact with his elbow.  
"What the hell?" He said as the person drew the book back and prepared to take another was quite different from anyone he had ever seen. She was tall and had long, raven-black hair that has braided and laid on her right shoulder. Her chocolate-brown eyes were fuming through her small reading glass. But most intriguing of all was the fact that she was green. Not some ugly highlighter green, but rather a very pretty emerald.  
"Your driver almost runs me over and you're sleeping?!"she screamed at him but lowered her book now seeing he had awoken.  
"Of course, it's the middle of the day" he said looking her up and down which made her jaw clench even more than before "He must have seen green and thought it meant go."  
She sputtered at his response. Who did he think he was to say that to her?

He was sure she was about to either scream at him or punch him when a loud giggle came from someone near them. She turned to see the girls she most despised: her roommate and her stupid little group of friends.

He had also taken notice of the girls and smiled casually towards them as he brushed back his hair with his hand.  
Then he noticed the green girl was still starring at him. "What?"  
"You know what, this is not worth it." She said and walked of angrily.  
"It was really nice to have met you too!" He shouted at her back, but she didn't look back so he turned towards his driver. "Well Ave expect a call soon to come pick me up. I doubt I'll last very long here."  
"Well as long as you have fun sir" he said eyeing the short blonde that was batting her eyelashes at his master.  
After doing their little handshake Averic was off and the winkie prince decided it was time to socialize. He strutted towards the girls who giggled even louder, if that were possible.  
"Hello ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt but I was looking for Dr. Dillamond's class."  
"Oh his class just ended" the blonde answered, just as he had expected.  
"Perfect timing then." He flashed the crooked smile that he know could have any girl falling at his feet.  
"Indeed," the girl muttered then smiled an held out her hand "Galinda Upland of the upper Uplands."  
He took her hand as if to shake it but instead grabbed it and bowed down to kiss it. "Fiyero Tiggular, winkie prince, at your service."  
Her breath caught as his lips brushed her perfectly manicured hand and she almost stopped breathing completely when he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.  
"So what does one do for fun around here?" He asked straightening up to his full height and finally looking around at the rest of the group.  
"Well, we where going to go the the Ozdust Ballroom for a small party tonight. You should come it's the most swankified place in town. "  
He was about to answer when a small boy interrupted their conversation. "But Miss Galinda I thought we were gonna study tonight for the test in mathematics."  
"It'll be fine Biq we can study some other night."  
"Um it's...it's Boq"  
"Exactly. " she said, obvious that she had stopped paying attention.  
But Fiyero had an idea. "Well Boq why don't you come with us then." Everyone, including Boq looked at him with surprise, but he just smiled at him. He knew what he was doing. He could use him to do his homework and maybe he wouldn't fail his classes this time.  
Galinda seemed surprised but didn't want to argue with Fiyero, so she put on her biggest smile and looked at little Boq, who was only barley taller than her and said " Yes Biq you should join us! It would be so much fun if you came!"  
He looked at her and blushed. "Really Miss Galinda? You...you want me to come with you." he said, too excited to correct her about his name.  
"Yes and you know what you should invite that girl over there. The one in the chair. I think she likes you."  
"Oh uh yes of course" his face fell slightly and he slowly walked towards the girl Galinda had pointed out.  
Fiyero watched him walk away but quickly reverted his attention to Galinda "So I'll be picking you up around eight?"  
"Block C room 33."  
"Perfect. Then I'll see you then" and with another one of his crooked smiles and a small wink of his left eye he left.

* * *

It had been quite the night. Fiyero had picked her up and she had arrived at the Ozdust on his arm, both of them smiling as everyone stopped to look at them. Then Madam Morrible had come in tell her the amazing news that she had been excepted into her class, upon the request of her only student. She really felt horrible about giving her roommate that ugly hat and she had gone on and gotten her her biggest dream. She really hoped that she wouldn't come to the party.  
Just as Galinda was thinking this the doors opened and for the second time that night everyone stopped to watch.  
"Oh no" Galinda muttered as she turned white. It was worse then she thought. Any moment now everyone would start laughing.  
"What's wrong? Who is that? " Fiyero asked, having heard Galinda's remark.  
"That's Elphaba, my roommate. Oh this is my fault."  
"Why? What did you do?"  
But the giggles were turning into full-out mocking and jeering. Someone to the right of Fiyero called out " Hey look the artichoke is wearing a hat!"  
Fiyero turned angrily towards the voice "Shut up!" He wasn't really sure why he did that but it just seemed so unfair for her to be judges like that.

That was when she moved. Everyone parted out of her way as she strode towards the dance floor. Then she started dancing. No music, no other person to be with, she just moved around like she didn't care what the others thought, but Galinda knew better. She also knew that this was her fault and that she had to fix it. She walked to the green girl and copied her odd movments. Everyone went silent. Fiyero followed her lead and started dancing on Elphaba's other side. Slowly everyone joined in and continued the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**So ya chapter two. This is a bit more original so i hope you guys like it. Also thank you for all those lovely coments, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you like my writing, so please keep commenting and giving me feed back :D**

**Disclaimer: Again i do not own any characters although the story did come from my crazy, messed up brain, so please keeep that in mind :)**

* * *

Fiyero came back to the table with some drinks. He took the seat next to Galinda who was incessantly talking to her new friend who looked a little perplexed, but happy all the same. Across from her was Boq and Nessarose, who Fiyero had just found out was Elphaba's younger sister.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Im not quite sure" answered Elphaba as she grabbed her soda from Fiyero. Everone laughed as Galinda looked confused.

"But you were nodding and agreeing with me."

Elphaba nodded dramatically. "Exactly" she said and Fiyero let out a deep chuckle, which made everyone look at him.  
"Here" he said awkwardly handing out the rest of the drinks and ignoring the curious faces that came from his out of character laugh. He himself wasn't even sure what had happened. His laugh never sounded like that. It was usually booming and loud, but this had sounded darker and more, for lack of a better word, mature.  
That's when Boq finally got the nerve to ask Galinda to dance. She looked at Fiyero, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, then almost reluctantly agreed. This left Nessa a little miffed, but when one of the boys nearby asked her to dance too she smiled and and went with him.  
Elphaba awkwardly took a sip of her drink and pulled out a book to read. Fiyero watched her quietly and only spoke up when he recognized the large brown book. He lunged for the book without her noticing and grabbed it from under her nose.  
"Hey!" She protested but was unable to take it back from him as he quickly moved it away from her grasp.  
"I know this book. A little painful towards the end i you don't mind me saying." He smiled cunningly as he angled his body so that it protected the book.  
"Give it back now!"  
"How can you carry this around? Doesn't it hurt your back?" He said, inspecting the book, then turning towards her but stretching out his arm holding the book as far away from her as possible.  
She lunged at him, something he hadn't really expected her to do. They both looked at each other as the chair wobbled then toppled over. Fiyero fell flat on his back and Elphaba landed on him. She grabbed the book that had fallen with them and hit him again with it.  
"This seams to happen quite often" he said trying to doge the book that came dangerously close to his nose. "You must really like me, Green-bean."  
She stopped instantly at his insult. He hadn't meant it in a mean way. He liked how it sounded and it had come out without him thinking about how she would take it.  
"Im so sorry. I didn't mean it that way I just..."  
"Save it Tiggular. Do you think i care what you think about me? Do you think I've never heard that before? I've lived with narrow minded idiots like you my whole life." she said pushing herself off of him and quickly moving towards the door trying as hard as possible to not show how hurt she was by his words.  
Galinda made he way back from the dance floor having seen her friend walk out. "Fiyero what happened? Where did Elphaba go?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it as an insult, it just came out."  
"What did you call her?" Nessa, who had also seen her sister leave and come to see what happened asked.  
He took a deep breath before answering "Green-bean"  
"Oh no" Galinda and Nessa said in unison.  
"Oh and she left her hat. I think I'm gonna go see if she's ok."  
"Of course Galinda. And please tell her I'm sorry." She nodded without looking at him and left. "I'm just going to go out for some fresh air. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

* * *

He had been walking for almost an hour. Just looking at the ground not really knowing where he was going and trying not to think about what had just happened. Just as he was deciding to go back to his room he felt himself hit and fall onto something. For a second he thought it was a bush, but he realized as he fell that it was actually a person. He heard a small yelp as they both hit the ground.  
"Get off of me Tiggular!"  
Fiyero recognized the voice instantly and looked into the dark brown eyes for a second before standing up and holding out his to help her up. Elphaba ignored it, throwing him a dirty look, and get up on her own, but lost her balance and almost fell again.  
"Im sorry I didn't see you." he said grabbing her arm to stead her.  
"Cause that's really what you should be apologizing for." she spat at him and tried unsuccesfully to pull her arm away from his surprisingly strong grip.  
"Right, no of course," he mutter, releasing her arm, "Look I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Sometimes I say things without really think and"  
"Ya I know."  
"Don't interrupt me! I'm on a roll here."  
She rolled her eyes "Right, sorry go on."  
"Look I really didn't mean it. It just sort of sounded right at the moment, you know as a joke. I didn't mean to insult you or anything and I'm really sorry."  
"Right well ok." She said, squinting to look at him in the dim light that was coming from a faraway street lamp. He seemed to take a breath as if he was trying to make himself say something.  
"I also think you should apologize to me."  
"WHAT!?" She could not believe he had just said that, "You steal my book then insult me and you expect _me_ to apologize to _you_!? What the hell did I do that makes you think I owe you an apology!?"  
"Ok I thought we'd gone over this. It was not an insult."  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She roared.  
"Right, no, no it's not. Well the thing is you called me a narrow minded idiot."  
"Because you are."  
"Why is it that you hate people judging you before they even know you, yet you do the same." He said angrily  
She looked back at him just as enraged, but taken aback by his response and realizing that he was right. "Y,a you're right I'm sorry" she mumbled to the ground.  
"Sorry I couldn't hear what you said" he taunted her.  
"I said you're right and that I'm sorry I judged you." she said, standing up tall, clenching her jaw and looking him right in the eye.  
"Thank you"  
She glared at him icily while he gave her his "I beat you" smile. The kept this up for a while, both feeling oddly at ease in the others presence. Final Fiyero broke the silence.  
"I should probably got back to my room."  
"Ya me too." she took a breath and turning her back to him.  
"Say hey to Galinda for me." he said, trying to get her attention again.  
"All right" she replied but didn't turn around to look at him.  
And with that they both headed in opposite directions towards their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the comments. I know it's been a long time since i updated but i have a lot of new chapters at the ready for this and a few new stories, so I'm trying to stay organized with my new works. As always please feel free leave a comment.**

* * *

For the following days after the Ozdust incident Fiyero got used to being at Shiz. He spent most of the time with Galinda, who was always accompanied by Boq. She had also been trying to spend more time with Elphaba. Nessarose would also come along. Her and Boq were getting closer but he still watched Fiyero and Galinda jealously.  
Fiyero was passing most of his classes with the help of Boq and Elphaba. The latter was a lot less help than the former. Elphaba just showed him how to do it, which was frustrating because he knew how to do it he just didn't actually want to. But Boq just flat out did it. No questions ask, just a small eye roll and he'd be of to do it. He felt bad for the munchkin boy. He was so completely in love with a girl who didn't even know his name. But he did have Nessa, Fiyero argued with himself. If he didn't like doing my homework he would just say so, he decide and left the matter at that.

* * *

Fiyer and Elphaba were currently in Dillamonds class, one of his lowest grades simply because Boq wasn't taking that class and therefore couldn't do his homework.  
Unlike Fiyero, this was Elphaba's favorite class. She loved Professor Dillamond and the way he talked about history. The current chapter was very intresting. A Goat had a very interesting opinion on Animal rights and it made her curious to learn more.  
They were currently writing an essay on the many different view points of Animal rights through out Oz's history. Fiyero was in the back, slightly drooling on his blank paper as he slept. Meanwhile Elphaba was writing intently on her third piece of paper. The both didn't see Madame Morrible come and neither took notice of her until she called their names.  
Fiyero lazily got up from his desk, yawning and stretching. Elphaba was almost as enthusiastic as him. She didn't particularly enjoy being in Madam Morrible's presence. It seemed like she was always up to something.  
They all walked to her office in silence. When the finally arrived she sat behind the large wooden desk and told the two students to sit across from her.  
"Now I'm sure you are both wondering why you are hear." She waited for their response and they both nodded. "Now Mister Tiggular you seem to being doing rather well in your classes, compared to past transcripts."  
"Yes thank you" he said smiling proudly.  
She gave him a hard, disapproving look, but continued. "Yet you are failing history with Prof. Dillamond. How do you explain that?"  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Elphaba smiled malevolently at his discomfort.  
"Well, uh, history is hard for me."  
"Obviously."  
"I'm sorry ma'm but what does this have do do with me?"  
"I was just getting to that Miss Thropp. It is my opinion that you get a tutor and since Miss Thropp here is top of the class I am demanding that she help you."  
"Demanding?" Asked Elphaba. Who did she think she was that she could just demand that she tutor him.  
"Yes Miss Thropp. You will both be graded on how you do. If he succeeds in at least passing the class, a rather easy feat if I might add, you will get extra credit to help you graduate early which is something that you expressed interest the the beginning of the year. You will keep a log of every meeting and Mr. Tiggular is expected to be present and prepared at all of them. If he doesn't not reach the standard that all Shiz students should meet, he will be expelled."  
"And when you say the standards that all Shiz students should meet you mean..." Fiyero asked.  
"That if any of Miss Thropp's reports speak badly about your progress or if you fail the semester we, and by we, I mean I, will be forced to send you away from this school."  
"You are going to kick me out if I fail one single class!? What if I don't agree to this?"  
"Then you can pack your bags and be ready to leave tomorrow morning." She said with a cold evil smile.  
They both stared at her until finally Fiyero stood up angrily.  
"Fine! I'll play your stupid game. I'd rather stay the three months left of the semester than leave tonight. Gives me a chance to say goodbye." He said and turned on his heel and, slamming the door behind him.  
Elphaba looked at Madam Morrible, who looked oddly surprised by Fiyero's reaction.  
"I should get back to class."  
"Yes of course. Thank you. " and with that she returned to her paper work and Elphaba left.

* * *

By the time she reached Dillamond's room the class was over and everyone had left. She hadn't seen Fiyero on her way back and realized that he hadn't even come to get his things. His bag was slumped next to his desk. She decided to grab it before walking out of the room.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was actually standing outside Fiyero Tiggular's dorm. She knocked hesitantly and heard foot steps coming from behind the door before it opened to reveal a pajama-wearing Fiyero.  
Elphaba tried to hold her tongue but was unable to. "Don't you have class this afternoon?"  
"Do you have a reason to be here or did you just show up to annoy me?" he spat angrily. He was in no mood to be insulted.  
She shot him a small angry glance but knew that his anger was justified.  
"I brought you your bag. You left it in Dillamond's room."  
"Right, thanks. Um I'm sorry I snapped it's just that it's so unfair what Horrible Morrible did."  
"You like being here don't you."  
He looked at her, surprised at her statement. It wasn't a question. It wasn't an assumption. It was just an factual observation.  
"Yes" he said staring at her in the eye  
"Good, because I can teach you, but you have to be willing to learn. If you truly want to stay at Shiz you have to stop just dancing through life and actually apply yourself. "  
"I do enjoy dancing" he said thoughtfully.  
"Doesn't mean your good at it." she said smirking at him. He chuckled and smiled at her.  
"Fair enough. So when do we start?"  
"Tomorrow. Meet me at the library at six and bring your essay," he looked at her sheepishly, "fine, be prepared to write your essay." she amended.  
"All right."  
"Good then I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your thoughts and comments. I have a few more chapters at the ready, but please comment any thoughts you have. Also there is a Doctor Who reference in their. Kudos if you can find it!**

**This one is a little short, but be ready for more!**

* * *

Elphaba had been waiting for almost ten minutes before Fiyero ran in, panting heavily.  
"What happened? Did you get swarmed by a mob of girls again?" she asked sarcastically.  
"No and I don't like the implication that its happened before. "  
"Has it?"  
"That's not really the point now is it."  
"No. The point is that you're ten minutes late to our first meeting. Explanation?"  
"I couldn't find the library" he said sheepishly.  
"Seriously?!"  
"In my defense I'm new here."  
"Oh don't give me that, you've been her a month and you've never been anywhere near the library. I can see why your failing."  
"You're judging me again."  
"Ya but I know you now." she said smiling mischievously up at him.  
He chuckled in spite of himself at her retort.  
"So are we going to study or what?"  
"Yes, lets. I booked us a private pod. Lets go."  
The walked through the intricate rows of book-filled shelves, Elphaba lead him, expertly twisting and turning without looking back to see if he was keeping up. Fiyero on the other hand had no idea where he was going. He tried to keep up with Elphaba's quick strides, surprised at how large the library actually was. It seemed so much smaller on the outside.  
They finally reached their destination and Fiyero gulped nervously. Elphaba opened the door to the small four-walled area. He just looked at it. Even though the wall that held the door was glass the rest where windowless. He knew it would be a problem. He slowly walked to the door but did not enter.  
"Wanna actually come inside Tiggular?" she said as she started unpacking her books and setting them on the table.  
He swallowed hard, clenched his right fist on the strap of his bag and nervously began tapping his left hand against his upper leg. He entered, looking around anxiously.  
This didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba, who furrowed her brow and watched the uncomfortable prince.  
He finally sat down. She grabbed one of the larger books and opened it, thumbing through it until she found the page she was looking for. She slid to him.  
"Read the chapter. When you're done, write a short essay about it. Don't worry, I'm not grading it, I just want to see what lever you are at."  
He nodded slightly without an actual verbal comment, took the book and began to read.  
She watched for a second before taking one of her own textbooks and beginning to read and take notes.  
They both read in silence for a few minutes before Fiyero started tapping his pen. Elphaba looked at him, waiting for him to realize what he was doing, but when he didn't she coughed lightly. He looked up and she pointed her gaze at his still taping pen. He stopped instantly.  
"Thank you."  
They both went back to the books, but in even shorter time than before he started bouncing his foot, which caused the whole table to move.  
"Damn it! FIYERO!" She said exasperated when the movement caused her to mess-up her otherwise perfect notes.  
"I'm sorry. " he looked as she tried to save her notes that now had random squiggly lines on it. She just sighed angrily.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?"  
"Ya fine" she said without looking up.  
"Um how do I get there?"  
"Just go down the hallway. They're at the entrance." She saw his incredulous and remembered they way she had led him to their current spot. "I just wanted to scare you. "  
He rolled his eyes before walking out.

* * *

Fiyero was walking back when he passed the long tables near the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something green and instinctively looked to see what it was. To his surprise, there was Elphaba, in the exact same position he had left her just minutes before. The books were all laid out and his was open to the page he had been reading. He approached slowly and cautiously, unsure of what was happening. He sat down and looked at her. She finished reading the paragraph she was on and look up to meet his gaze. She nodded ever so slightly, but Fiyero caught the movement. He returned to his book.  
It was another hour before he finished the essay. When he was done he handed the paper to her. She took it and returned to her book.  
"Thank you" he said, trying to communicate how he really felt.  
She stared up at him. "We all have our fears. Mine is heights and yours is enclosed spaces."  
He nodded not really sure how to reply. She held his gaze for another second before returning to her book. After that he left without another word.

* * *

**So, ya Fiyero is claustrophobic... I hope you liked it and again, don't forget to leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a pretty dark chapter so please keep that in mind.**

* * *

They were both sitting together in History class. Even though his grades where improving, his attitude was the same, which meant that Elphaba had finally given up trying to keep him awake.

"So what I want you to answer is 'Are we really that different?'" Dr. Dillamond asked loudly, waking Fiyero from his stupor.

"I think the answer is right in front of us" one of the boys sitting the back answered loudly and standing up. "I mean look at the green bean!" He pointed maliciously as Elphaba.

"Sit down Thomas" Dr. Dillamond said pointedly. Tom did so, but kept the malevolent grin on his face.

Fiyero, now fully awake, felt his hands start to shake. He looked over to Elphaba trying to think of something to say, but he stopped himself after seeing her. She was watching Dr. Dillamond, but her eyes were glazed over. Her jaw was clenched shut, and her hand clutched her pen so tightly Fiyero thought it was going to explode.

And that's when Fiyero saw it. All the pain and anger she always had hidden away. He realized that she didn't brush off the rude remarks. She just internalized them.

The bell rang within minutes of the incident and both Elphaba and Fiyero jumped up from their seats, bags already packed and ready to leave.

"Ok so today we can work on the potions essay and" Elphaba started but Fiyero cut her off.

"Actually, I think I'm going to be late today. There's something I have to do. Excuse me." He walked away, leaving Elphaba slightly confused and very surprised. But she noticed how he went up to Tom. He didn't look like himself, but Tom was nodding and smirking at whatever Fiyero was saying. They both proceeded to walk out of the door way. Elphaba watched and though she knew it was against her better judgement, she decided to follow them.

She had always had a quiet step so they didn't notice her. Fiyero led them towards one of the darker parts of Shiz. Elphaba realized that fewer and fewer students where coming and going, until final it was only them three.

Fiyero stopped when they arrived at the end of a hallway. Neither boy had talked up to that moment, until Tom final asked were they where.

"Hey man what are we doing here?" He asked nervously.

Fiyero didn't reply, but Elphaba watched from the hiding spot she had found behind a brick post. She saw him straighten up, showing how tall he really was, taller then average-height Tom who was starting to get apprehensive. Fiyero's muscles tightened, then with incredible speed and agility he turned around, grabbed Tom by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, his feet dangling above the floor. Fiyero's right fist drew back before swinging towards Tom's face. Then it stopped , grazing Tom's cheek.

"If you ever call her Green-bean again, I won't stop."

He let go and Tom fell to the floor. Fiyero turned his back as Tom stood up.

"Never thought the Artichoke would be your type, Fiyero"

Tom fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Fiyero had turned around and swung again. This time he didn't stop. His punch had been so strong that Tom had fallen down, barely conscious, hitting the ground painfully. Fiyero just walked off without turning back.

* * *

Fiyero walked into the library and directed himself to the usual spot. Elphaba was already set up, but she seemed out of breath.

Elphaba watched him sit down. His right hand was starting to swell.

"Glad you're here." She said smiling at him.

He looked at her for a moment then relaxed, smiling too.

"So am I."

~0~

Boq, Nessa, Galinda and Fiyero were all sitting together, each holding hands with their respective other. Elphaba arrived, book in hand, as usual, and sat between Boq and Fiyero.

"Elphie where have you been?" Galinda greeted her loudly.

Elphaba cringed at the nickname and Fiyero chuckled, earning him a dirty look from her.

"I went back to our dorm to grab some books and speaking of books," she directed herself towards Fiyero, "shouldn't you be studying? We have the history test Monday and you don't want your grade to drop again, do you?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but kissed Galinda's cheek, grabed his bag and stood.

"All right guys, I will see you later. Galinda I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

"Of course Fifi!"

It was Elphaba's turn to smirk at his nickname.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Galinda hurried to open it.

"Fifi!" She squealed, kissing him and taking the roses he'd brought her. "I just need to go down to talk to Pafnee. Waite here, I'll be right back." She kissed him and left the room.

He had been in their room before, but never alone. He looked around, noticing how obvious which of the girls' side it was. He walked up to Elphaba's nightstand, which was of course overflowing with books. He smiled at the realization of how much this described her personality.

* * *

Elphaba finished her shower. She opened the door after wrapping the towel around her head.

Their eyes met from across the room. She jumped back in and closed the door, just as Fiyero turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Elphaba roared as she came once again out of the bathroom, this time the towel covering her body.

"I am so sorry! Galinda told me to come in and wait. I didn't know you were in here!" He said peering over to make sure it was ok to look.

Elphaba was about to scream at him again when Galinda entered the room.

"Elphie! What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Your boyfriend decided to creep up on me and see me naked."

Galinda turned to Fiyero questioningly, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ok no! Neither of us knew that the other was here." he explained quickly. "She walked out and I uh saw some... things. But it wasn't intentional!" He amended quickly.

Elphaba grabbed one of her black dresses and threw it over herself. "You two stay here. I'm going to go visit Nessa." She said slamming the door shut.

They looked at each other.

"I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to"

"I know you didn't, Fiyero. I should have told you she was in there," she sighed,"just give her a little time."

"Alright. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

* * *

Galinda returned to the room later to find Elphaba already there, lying asleep on her bed.

"Oh get up Elphie. I know you're awake."

Elphaba turned around to face her roommate. "How was your date?"

"Fine. We had a nice time." She walked to her closet to grab her clothes.

Elphaba got up, seeing how sad Galinda was.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened."

"No it wasn't your fault Elphie."

"And your date?" she asked tentatively.

Galinda sighed. "Fiyero and I just haven't been connecting lately. Maybe we aren't as perfect as I thought."

Elphaba got out of bed and made her way slowly to Galinda. Then slowly she reached her arms out and hug her. Galinda laughed after the initial shock.

"This is the first time you hugged me."

Elphaba pulled back, smiling. "Ya well, I'm not as wicked as I seem."

"Elphie, You are most definitely not wicked."

The two friends smiled each other.

"And Fiyero really is sorry about what happened."

"Ya I know."

* * *

**So a new side to Fiyero and some new interaction between him and Elphaba.**** I was scared if this chapter was going to work or if it was going to be too far fetched.** I also wanted to end this with the Elphaba and Galinda friendship thing. Please tell me what you think about it!


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been a little busy, but I finally got the chance to write this, which makes me happy because I've had this idea for a long time. Hope you guys like it! |:D (Elphaba emoticon for the win!)**

* * *

Elphaba waited silently, trying to read the book in front of her. She hadn't seen Fiyero since the incident two days ago and for some reason she found it very discomforting. She'd spent most of the weekend trying to keep herself busy, which even included letting Galinda do her hair, though she hadn't allowed it to go any further than that.

She was a few minutes early and Fiyero was not best known for his punctuality, but she was still feeling a little irritated. They were supposed to review for Dillamond"s test and if he didn't show up she knew she'd be forced to report it to Morrible. She looked towards the door and caught a glimpse of a red vest that looked like his. She felt her heart start to pound. "This is stupid," she thought to herself and tried to get back to her book, finding a little more success now that the plot was getting interesting.

"Um... Hey Elphie."

She looked up and there he was, looking somewhat guilty and holding something behind his back.

"Don't ever call me that again, Fifi."

A small smile cracked his lips, but his body was still tensed up and he did not take his seat.

"Well I'm glad you're on time, we have a lot to cover today, and for Oz sake sit down!"

She again looked to him, but he remained standing.

"Fiyero, what do you have behind your back?" she said apprehensively.

He took out a deep breath, "Look, I really am sorry about what happened and..."

"Fiyero!"

'Right, ok, um, here."

He pulled out flowers. Yellow, beautiful flowers. She observed them, not daring to actually take them. They looked like roses, but there was something different, instead of being round they took an odd, squarer shape.

"They grow in the Vincus," he explained, pushing them towards her, and smiling at her unusual lack of words.

"Fiyero, I can't take these."

"Look, Elphaba, I did something wrong, and now I'm apologizing for it, so just take the flowers and we can both move past this."

She took the flowers knowing that he wasn't going to back down.

"There, are you happy?"

"Very much so," he said taking his seat and pulling out his books, all the while a big smile plaguing his features.

They reviewed for two hours, Elphaba questioning him on dates and events. She was surprised at how well he did. He only got a few wrong but he knew what he was talking about and he seemed more prepared than she had anticipated. By the end of the session they were both tired.

"That was really good Fiyero," a smile crossed his face at her compliment," We can meet on Wednesday to see how you did on the test."

"Um Elphaba, the library is closed for the rest of the week, remember? They're renovating or something."

She mentally hit herself with the book she was holding. "Oh, right. Well I still think we should meet. We could go to my dorm, but Galinda will probably be there and as much as I love her, I doubt we'll get much work done with her around."

"We can use my dorm," he offered quietly, "It's a private room."

She wasn't sure why she felt uncomfortable about the idea of being in Fiyero's dorm, but she pushed it out of her mind. They needed to study and his place seemed as good as any.

"Alright, well I'll meet you there at six, and you better be ready," she finished sternly.

* * *

She stood there, getting ready to knock on the large, wooden door. There was an air of curiosity to her, not just because she wanted to see what his living place looked like, but because she still didn't know his test score. They'd gotten the test back during class that same day. He had taken a look at it, grunted noncommittally and put it away. She asked him to tell her, but he said that all things come in good time, which had irritated her to no end. He finally promised to tell her during their tutoring session and she had been feeling very impatient since then. She herself had earned a good score. Ninety-six percent, which was fine, although she did wish she could have gotten a hundred.

Finally she got up the courage to knock on the door, but before she could make contact with it, it opened. Fiyero dodged her fist as it came down on to the now non existing door. He laughed heartily and invited her in.

She had to admit, it was very different from what she had imagined. It was large, for starters. The first room included a kitchen and a sitting room. He lead her to his room and study, which surprised her even more. The first area had been clean, no food on the counter, no trash on the ground like she had expected. But his room was just baffling. The same size as the area before. There was a simple, small bed just across the doorway with a desk nearby and a couple of shelves full of books. To the right there was a large walk-in closet filled with clothes, and another door, which lead to his bathroom. Opposite this wall, to the left side of the room, was what had surprised her. A large piano took up most of the space and a guitar next to it. She never knew he played any instruments.

He had watched her the entire time. He smiled when she saw how clean he kept his kitchen, but the most fun came from when they entered the room. At first she had only been slightly surprised as she looked at the bed and the desk nearby, but when her gaze fell on his beloved musical instruments, he almost died. Her eyes had widened and her jaw had fallen. He rarely mentioned his love for music and she obviously had not guessed it to play any part in his life.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have some Ozsome Sodas."

"Yes that's fine," she said, not looking at him.

He left and she explored the room more closely. She wanted to go towards the piano, but she held herself back and forced herself to look to the other things first. The closet was filled with his things, just like she'd expected but as she was about to walk out something caught her eye. She walked towards the back of the closet where there was a small shelf. She found what she was looking for on top of it.

"Fiyero, come here please!"

He hurried back quickly after she'd called him and found her sitting on the chair from his desk. She had his back turned to him and seemed to be reading a book.  
"Need something?"

"Yes actually, I do. What," she said standing up and turning to face him, "are these?"

Fiyero went pale, mortified at seeing her uncover his darkest secret. The one thing not even Galinda knew. Elphaba was holding in her right hand a pair of large, horn rimmed glasses and smiling triumphantly.

"Gave them back," he said, dropping the two sodas and crossing to her, reaching for the glasses, but she pulled them away.

"Didn't answer my question."

He reached again, and she again dodged him running to the bed. She laughed and he too smiled and chased after her. He managed to grab her left arm as she tried to slip away from him again, but he misjudged the force at which he had been running and the both toppled over onto the ground.

"Gotcha," he muttered, pinning her arms to the floor.

"Really?"

Then with a sudden movement she was on top. She took the glasses and slowly placed them on his face, but he struggled against it. She almost fell over, but regained her balance by placing her hand on his chest. They locked eyes and she felt herself drawn to him. He reached forward to her and she felt the steady beat of his heart pounding against her hand. She placed the glasses on his face and this time he didn't struggle.

* * *

**So incase you were wondering, if you goggle Henry Cavill Clark Kent glasses, thats how i imagine Fiyero.**

**Please remember to leave a comment! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been a long time, but in my defence I have been very busy. My teachers seem to think the best way to teach is to give you tons of homework. Anyways I got this in and I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have stephen swartz's autograph... **

* * *

She wanted to, Oz knew, she wanted to, but she couldn't. It was her best friends boyfriend, and she couldn't. She pushed herself off him, forcing a smirk on her face.

"Wow Tiggular, glasses? I would never have guessed it."

He watch her stand up as he himself tried to catch his breath. He could still feel his heart pounding. He pushed himself up and walked past her, towards the desk, taking a seat on the chair.

"Whatever. Can we get started?"

"Fiyero Tiggular wanting to actually work? Do those glasses have magic powers or something?"

Realizing he still had the glasses on, Fiyero quickly took them off his face, putting them down on the desk. She laughed at him and pulled up a chair next to the desk.

"You're gonna have to let me see your test, you know. That's the whole point of todays session."

He turned away.

"Wow! Now you're shy? What has the world come to?"

He rolled his eyes and passed her a his test, face down. She took it, looking for any signs of red marking before looking at the score. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. He shrugged, not meeting her eyes and got up, moving to the sodas he had let fall to the ground.

"Here," he said as he returned to his seat and handed her a can, "wouldn't open it yet if I were you."

A few moments pass without either saying anything, Elphaba still very much in shock.

"Are you alright Fae? You usually talk a lot more."

The odd nickname made her jump, but finally pulled her out of her dazed state.

"Fiyero, this is amazing. You got a near perfect score on the essay part and only missed a couple on the multiple choice."

He smiled at her compliment.

"Well thank you, but I had a great tutor."

She rolled her eyes at his flattery.

"Oh and 'Fae'? What in Oz is that?"

"What don't you like it?"

"That's not the point," she said try to keep a straight face and not show Fiyero how much she enjoyed it.

"Right," he smirked.

"Shut up Tiggular."

"As you wish, _Fae_," he whispered the last word so that she was unsure if she heard it or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"You did very well on the test, but we need to keep this up, we don't want you to fall back into old patterns."

"Of course."

"Now your essay is good, but you could have more facts to support your evidence," she turned to face him and found him closer then she thought he would be, leaning his head on his hand looking intently at her.

"Lets get started shall we?"

* * *

Galinda rubbed her eyes looking around at the crowded dining hall.

"Where is Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked up from her book and took a beat of french toast before answering.

"I don't know Glin, he's not my boyfriend."

"Is that him?"

"Galinda I'm trying to read!" she said, exasperated, " can you not recognize your own boyfriend?"

"I think it's him," Boq popped in.

"Is he wearing glasses?" Nessarose wondered.

This made Elphaba's head pop out of her book yet again.

"Fiyero, are you wearing...?" Galinda asked, perplexed.

"Glasses? Yay, I lost my contacts, so I had no choice," he said, looking at Elphaba and giving her a secret smile. She pretended not to notice and tried to return to her book, but Fiyero saw that her eyes held the same spot on the page.

"Fiyero, everyone's staring and not in a good way!" his girlfriend whispered angrily and pulled him away and out of the hall.

* * *

She took her usual seat in the front of the classroom, greeting Dr. Dillamond as she sat down. A few minutes later she heard the seat to her right being pulled out and she turned, prepared to see Fiyero, her glasses jokes locked and loaded. But instead she was met with something very different. The round, pale face of one of the boys in her class was far too close, and not in the seductive, alluring way Fiyero's was, but in a I-can-smell-the-coffee-you-just-had way.

"Hi Elphaba," his open mouth sent a brand new wave of the smell, causing her to lean back and scoot her chair as far away from him as possible.

"Hi, um..."

"Frederick"

"Right, ok," his way of speaking timidly vaguely reminded her of when Boq attempted to talk to Galinda.

"I uh was just wondering uh something."

She waited for him to continue, but it seemed he had lost his power of speech.

"What can I help you with, Frederick?" she was starting to get annoyed at him for wasting her pre-class preparation time.

"Well I was just uh wondering if uh you were doing anything uh this uh weekend?"

She opened up her book and thumb through the pages, not really paying attention to him.

"Not really, no"

"Ok good," she heard him take a deep breath and all of a sudden a tornado of words spewed from him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night?"

"What? I..."

"Hey Fae!" Fiyero had just entered the room and was making his way across the room towards her.

"Is that a yes?"

"I um, I" she looked at his sad little eyes and sighed, "yes"

"Excuse me, but I think you're in my seat."

Frederick turned and walked away and Fiyero took his seat.

"Hello," he smiled at her.

She drew her attention to him, still unsure about what had just occurred.

"You're still wearing your glasses."

"Yup."

"I got the impression that Galinda didn't like them."

"She didn't. But she isn't the one I'm trying to impress."

"Mr. Tiggular could you please be quiet so we can start class?"

"Of course, sorry."

Dillamond began his lecture and Fiyero turned and smiled at Elphaba before turning back to his teacher to pretend to pay attention.

* * *

Elphaba watched Galinda take her makeup off and prepare for bed.

"Is something wrong Elphie?"

"What? No. What made you think that?"

"Well usually there is nothing the keeps you away from your book, but you've been distracted all night."

Elphaba was surprised at her friends knowledge, but saw the opportunity to make her move.

"Fine you're right."

"So," she took a seat on Elphaba's bed, "what's wrong?"

"I think I have a date on Saturday."

Galinda's scream must have been heard through the door. When she finally calmed back down, well calm for Galinda, she sat down and began the bombardment of questions that Elphaba had expected..

"Who was it, how did he do it, when did he do it, is he cute? Oh Elphie you have to tell me everything!"

"His name is Frederick, I guess."

"The short blonde one?"

"Yes that's him."

"He seems nice. So how did he do it?"

"Well he took me by surprise a little. It was before history class started and he just came up and asked. Then he came to me at the library and gave me the place and time."

"Oh tell me!"

"The Ozian at seven."

"Oh that place is nice. Fiyero took me their for our third date. We definitely need to find you something to wear. Do you want to start now? I have some ideas about..."

"I'm tired and I need to get up early tomorrow, Galinda. I think I'll just go to bed."

"All right," she got up slowly, not trying to hide her disappointment, "tomorrow then?"

"Sure Glin. Goodnight."

Galinda turned the lights off a few minutes later and promptly fell asleep, but Elphaba had a bit more trouble. Her mind was racing. Was this date really that big of a deal? Galinda made it seem that way, but Galinda made everything seem like a bigger deal than it really was. She needed to talk to someone. Nessa wouldn't really care and Boq didn't seem like a real option. That only left one person and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he could help.

She could talk to Fiyero during their tutoring session, but she couldn't wait. She heard Galinda's shallow breathing as she slept. Slowly and quietly she got dressed and exited the room. She carefully treaded across the campus, hoping that she wouldn't be caught. She was sure it was past the time allowed for people to be outside.

She found his room without getting too lost and took a deep breath, hoping that she was making the right decision.

* * *

**I know they didn't kiss, i'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, I wanted them to kiss, but I needed to have a Lion-cub-esc scene. Not to say that there won't be a lion cub scene, because I have it planned and I have a feeling you guys will like it. Please remember to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kinda a wonky chapter. It didn't come out as I had hoped, but here it is anyways.**

* * *

_Her hand landed softly on his chest, right above his heart. He felt another rush and saw her leaning down towards him, placing his glasses on his face. Her fingers glided over his hair and he could feel his heart beating faster, sure that she too could feel it. She was leaning away, but he had to stop her. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek and pushed himself towards her . The hand that had previously been on his chest was now smoothly drifting towards his own check. Their eyes locked holding for just a second before he put his lips on hers. He pushed her over so that now he was on top, their lips still connected._

_"Fiyero" she called and there was some strange sound as if someone was knocking on a door._

_"Fiyero open up!"_

_He pulled way to look at her, but she had disappeared._

_"Fiyero!"_

* * *

A particularly loud knock woke him up.  
"Fiyero! Open up!"  
He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and shoved him up his face. He took his robe of the door and put it in as he walked quickly across the hallway to open the door.

* * *

"Fiyero, open up!"  
Elphaba saw the light turn on under the door and moments later Fiyero stood in the open doorway.  
She felt her breath catch. He was wearing a dark red robe which hung slightly above his ankles showing the hem of his blue pajama pants. But this wasn't what made her catch her breath. The robe was loosely tied and revealed most of his bare chest which had an odd pattern of what looked like blue diamonds.

"Fae, what are you doing here?" hes asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

"I need your help."

Her statement took him slightly by surprise, but he moved out of the way to let her in. She entered slowly, still doubting herself.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee or...?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Alright, well take as seat," he pointed at a tall round table in the kitchen. She took one of the stoles and he went to make coffee for himself.

She tried very hard not to look at him, but on her caught her small glance when he turned around.

"Elphaba Thropp, are you checking me out?"

She felt her cheeks redden, a fact that made him laugh loudly.

"Oh Fae, you know you love me."

"Shut up Tiggular," she said, rolling her eyes, "oh and stop calling me 'Fae'."

"Why?"

"I don't like it," she said exasperatedly.

"I do," he whispered.

He hadn't completely meant to say that, but felt a small sense of relief now that he had.

They kept silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"So what do you need my help with," he asked taking his coffee and sitting across from her.

She sat silently, looking at his steaming cup of coffee. He sighed and passed it over to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully taking a sip.

"Ya no problem."

He watched her take a few more sips, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"So what do you need from me, apart from my coffee of course."

She took a deep breath before finally answering.

"I have a date on Saturday."

Fiyero's surprise could not have been more obvious. He felt a sudden pain in his whole body. He tried to speak, but for a few seconds nothing came out. Finally, after a deep breath and getting his mind to focus he said:

"With who?"

"Frederick," his look of confoundment urged her to continue, "he's in our history class."

"The boy that took my seat yesterday!?"

"Yes."

Fiyero was quiet for a moment.

"What do you need me for then?"

"Well, I talked to Galinda, but all she did was try to get me to go shopping in the middle of the night."

"Sounds like her."

She smiled at that, but continued.

"Well Nessa isn't all that much more experienced than me and Boq was my only other option, apart from you."

"I understand," he chuckled, "I'll try to help."

"I'm just not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Is he picking you up or are you meeting him..."

"The Ozian. I'm meeting him at the Ozian."

"Ok, so just get there early. Um bring money, just in case and I don't know just try to talk to him."

"Alright. Ok, the thing is, I'm not so great at small talk."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Shut up."

"I think we can just practice. I'll be him and you'll be you."

Elphaba contemplated for a moment before nodding. He stood up and then pretended to be entering the restaurant.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you long."

Elphaba tried to keep her laughter inside, but it came out anyway.

"What's so funny."

"Since when do you apologize for being late?"

"Can we try to concentrate here? I'm trying to help you Fae."

"Fine continue."

He sat down again.

"Do you know what you'll be having."

She sighed.

"This isn't working Fiyero."

"Well maybe you should put a little more effort," he teased.

"I should go," she stood up and started moving towards the door.

"Wait, Fae, stop," he reached his hands towards her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back so that she was facing him.

"What are you so afraid of?"

She tried to think as his blue eyes stared deeply into her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she answered softly.

"Why wouldn't he like you."

"Oh don't be stupid Fiyero, you know why."

"Now look who's being stupid. He asked you out Fae. I think the better question is do you like him?"

"I need to go," she tugged her hand away from his strong grip, pulling a couple of times before he was forced to let her go and watch her walk out the door, feeling the empty air in his hand were her wrist had previously been.

* * *

"Elphie, did you just come in?" Galinda asked groggily.

"Ya, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where were you?" she said , lifting her head slightly from her comfortable pillow.

Before she could think her words through they came out.

"Just out for a stroll. Couldn't sleep."

"Ok, goodnight Elphie" and with one quick breath she was asleep.

She regretted lying to her one and only friend, but she knew telling her she had been with her boyfriend would do any better. She changed quickly into her pajamas, felling the tiredness take over so that when she lay down on her bed, it was only a matter of seconds before she was sleeping.

* * *

**Not my best, I know, but I have some fun ideas for the next few chapters. Please leave a comment :D**


End file.
